


the destiny is no for everyone

by Botella



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Creepy Zhao (Avatar), Female Zuko (Avatar), Iroh loves having so many children, Minor Mai/Zuko, Multi, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Teo is a nice boy, Teo is tired of Zumi ruining his inventions, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Yue is a pretty girl, Yue is tired of preventing Teo and Zumi from dying by accident, Zuko is a girl, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zumi is tired of preventing Yue and Teo from befriending highly lethal people, but it's exhausting and frustrating because every three seconds they get into deadly situations., fire nation teens gender changes, sokka/yue - Freeform, this gonna be strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botella/pseuds/Botella
Summary: this is the story about two princess , this is the story about how one leard to hit and  shoot whit a arrow and the other leard about family and how make a good hair style.walk for the big horizont of the earth kindom are a general former , a princess with a scar and a princess whit hairs like the moon, they  looking for their life and no for the destiny.orZuko is a girl and Yue scape of the north pole whit her ....and Zhao is a bitchI promise that after the first chapter it improves
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Nothing gonna make a diference

**Author's Note:**

> hello i don't speak very well english and i think i worst writen this , but this is my try for give you a story and practice the language and if you find some mistake , tell me please ...

\- wake up, is time to go - say with anger, but soft tone of voice

\- the sun even is not in the sky - say half sleep Yue move of her bang 

\- well , you want aventure , and we have to move- say Zumi with her eyes see the nothing - there´s two of us now, and my brothers friends and part of your tribe are folliwing us

\- right - say sadly - well ,we can do it - say Yue with a soft smile - we are do this since you hit the Zhao´ s ass

\- i really want he be in a pit where the sun no arrive - Zumi say with a mild laugth - come - she say and help Yue to put up 

\- your hair is a mess - say Yue 

\- well you can fix that when we arrive to the other village- they start to walk and the sun start to rise in the sky .

Yue laugh soft , if someone would tell she ago a couple of months she gonna scape from home with two royal members of the fire nation and be more happy like a vagabond she gonna say is imposible, and now here is she, Zumi only saw the sun , Agni, and smile, is some would tell her she gonna leave her search and be with a princess and the midlle of earth kimdon looking for scape of any destiny , she goona say or shout this was a imposible and crazy thing... well she are living the imposible... was nice

of couple months ago.....

\- you are a girl!!!!!???? - the screan of Sokka sound like a litle child , he can't bealive a girl hit him , and then he saw the face, whit a terrible scar - a ugly girl?

\- why matter if i'm a girl , and... you say ... ugly?- say in the firs whit rage and in the end more like a wisper , her face was red, and Soka don't kwon if was rage or shame

\- the only ugly thing here are you!! - say a soldier who are behide of the princess

-i don't care - say in whisper Zumi - where is the avatar ?- say strong and clear 

\- the avatar?- say Sokka confused- where is your lider?- say he looking for a man or something for the style

\- i am , and if you don't say me where is the avatar, i gonna burn all this place- say she with a swet but with poison voice or how she call that her interior Azulon 

-i here - say Aang 

\- your are just a child? - say looking Aang, this was no part of the plant

\- well you are just a teenager - say Aang 

\- and you are a girl - say Sokka 

-what hell happen if i a girl?!!- say angry Zumi, and see the old peopleof the tribe - i sorry for swear - said with a bow to Gran Gran - and please , can you no say to the uncle- she say to the soldiers

\- a girl no should said that words - say Gran Gran 

\- i sorry ... wait...- she see the avatar - you go with me or i burn all this place - she say whit trust 

\- i go with you - say the avatar and he go with her

\- Aang!!- Katara run to the ship

\- all gonna be rithg - say Aang and the door close

\- she is your friend ?- she asked 

\- yes i think , Sokka too- The avatar say

\- i don't like Sokka - says poisonous , and she try to say herself this no was for the fact he call she .. ugly.... because she's not... rigth?

\--------------------------------

\- are all rigth capitan?- say Teruko to Zumi , who was sit in the dekc enged 

\- yes.. the avatar scape- say tired- and thanks for no say the uncle about... said that kind of words 

-well, i think the general Iroh gonna say is our fault you kwen all that words - say Teruko laugth

\- i .... am i ugly ?- say like a wisper 

\- no, you are porwerful, and if i see someone more say you ugly , well , i very sure all the crew gonna kill that bastard - say Teruko 

\- is time to work ... liutenant Jee!!- she say stand up - new course , we need fix the ship and after that we gonna find the avatar- she say and see the horizont nothing gonna stop her mission now, nothing

\---------------------------

\- yue? - say Arnook- what are you doing?

\- i- she put under her parka the knive and the map - i see the town

\- our city is pretty - say Arnook and leave the room of Yue

she see the knive and sihg , she kwen she can't fithg ,she no gonna see the word... and for that she saw the map in the parts outside of the big wall of ice and whit the knive she draw the map in the ice, she never gonna go outside , nothing gonna chage that... nothing.


	2. Heel Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heel tip
> 
> she heard the desperate screams
> 
> turn 
> 
> Why the water red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuity died in this chapter, if you want you can skip it but it has interesting things

_heel tip_

she heard the desperate screams

_turn_

Why the water red?

_heel tip_

she left the room and went to the wall

_one two three change_

she walked by the great fountain and followed the waters of the city

_heel tip_

\- Please, I am not a master, I am nobody, I just want to escape from this war !!! - the man shouted desperately on his wooden raft

a war, what is a war?

_turn_

the place almost left the town, the waters were muddy, Yue's eyes opened and tears ran, the smell was slight but horrendous

_one two three change_

\- a war is going on and as you say we must survive and we are one of the few who can but we cannot let others enter

why dad won't let the man in it he sounds sad

\- have mercy on me, I just want to escape

_heel tip_

her scream was drowned, she did not know why they drowned in, the fountain that came out of the city was full of bodies slowly rotting

_turn_

\- I'm sorry, but these walls are not those of Ba Sing Se  
\- I just want not to live any more war !!! - the scream was torn  
\- benders  
\- no please, I didn't think what they said about this place was true, please !!!  
the man screamed, the waterbenders on the wall raised their hands and the water brought the man, Master Pakku looked away, as if looking away would make it not happen

Yue was ten and her lip bled when she bit him to avoid her screaming

_one two three change_

the bodies had been kept by the cold but the smell was still, blue nails, purple lips, green clothes and red ones, she approached, who would do this? , she knew it but didn't want to believe it.

She was eleven, she cried and couldn't see the face of his father and Master Pakku for a month

_heel tip ,_ Quick turn, stop, she took the last step of the dance, her teacher smiled at her, she knew the dance despite the fact that few times that there were parties they made her practice, she liked to dance, the dance end she smiled and left the town.

_firm step_

she cried and huddled, then got up and went to the library, she had to know what was war

_turn right_

they drowned, there should be no blood, she approached crying.

_straight following the source_

war was what was outside the ice walls, but the walls looks like a prison. were they free from war?

_leaving town, don't look at anyone as you pass_

Among the drowned bodies, there was a small body, a baby, his broken head was bleeding, she took it in her arms and tried to warm him, but she learned that the dead also bleed, this is not freedom, we are all in a prison

**_stop_ **

the bodies were piling up, Yue looked at them and began to move them, she lined them up and prayed, then set fire to the bodies dressed in red and light eyes, buried the dark and earthy eyes in ice and threw the skinned ones into the sea dark and blue eyes, brothers from the south seeking freedom, there was no freedom in the north

Yue was fifteen, she knew that where she lived was not a home, it was not a war-free place, it was a prison, a slaughter trap, a cold place like its walls

_cry_

_heel tip_

_return_

_heel tip_

_one two three change_

continue the dance, continue the party and let's pretend the war books don't burn

_bury and pray_

_heel tip_

_return_

_heel tip_

_one two three change_

keep dancing and let's pretend that everyone dies from drowning and not from hypothermia

_heel tip_

_return_

_one two three_

_stop_

**_change_ **

chaos looms and war broke the ice, the golden eyes cry, throw anger but refuse to rest, they look tired, like Yue's, pretending don´t kwon too.

the avatar screams, the firebender insults the girl, the girl cries insults, the moon is safe

_**change** _

golden eyes offer a hand and just like the blues they are tired

_**Grow** _

shake hands, in the morning the ice jail is broken, the avatar celebrates and cries for the victory and the princesses with tired eyes are sailing away from the ice

_**FIGHT** _

Yue was sixteen years old when she went to war, with a friend, Yue was sixteen years old and Zumi too, at that moment they both discovered that it was war


	3. Luck and bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl with the golden mask sees the boy in the Kyoshi warrior outfit, Suki prays that none of them recognize each other and the village burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question for those who read my fanfic ...  
> I upload it without a schedule (uploading three or zero chapters in a week) or they prefer a schedule

bad luck does not exist, Suki thought for a long time, she thought that they were only decisions that were badly made and things happened, her first crush believes in luck, good and bad alike but says that she only has bad luck and things like that , Suki blames her father for putting that idea into her.

But today she believes that bad luck exists, yes, bad luck exists, all the villagers who know Zumi are thinking that, which is almost the entire town. Zumi for the people was that friend who appears every hundred years but is always mysterious and charming and anger but almost nobody cared at the moment, after occasional visits for three years they knew several things about Zumi, she was or is a princess, his father is an idiot and evil, she is a terrible liar

Zumi always said that '' if you have the avatar and hide it or protect it from me, I will burn the whole town '' , a fourth thing they learned from Zumi is that she keep her promises no matter what.

\- girls, guide the avatar and his friends to a comfortable place - Suki said, trying to not look nervous

As the avatar walked towards the house away from the dojo, Suki went to the little girls of the village, the girls liked Zumi because she taught them to dance and recited plays and poetry

-Remember that we had a prank plan if the avatar came - Suki said with a smile

\- Yes, we remember, we distract the avatar to get him away from the dojo and the beach- said the happy girl - girls !! , we are going to distract the avatar all day, we will not let our dance teacher burn our home - she declared with joy, they truste Zumi

\- avoid him from approaching, we will take care of keeping Zumi occupied, she has just arrived in the village , when the avatar leaves you will be able to see a play- said Suki smiling, the only thing that could distract Zumi from looking for the avatar or training was the theater

-great !! - the girls said and they went to the avatar- we will entertain him, we will only act like you when you thought Zumi liked you- said the girl mocking and before Suki yelled at them, the girls had already left

Suki went to the dojo where Zumi had stayed and yes, Zumi was her first romance but it was mainly Zumi's fault what happened

\- hey, Suki you look radiant, I would ask if you have done something with your image but I doubt it, you always look radiant - Zumi said on the floor smiling, her tone was not flirtatious, it was not a joke either ... that was the main reason why that Suki believed that Zumi was flirting but no, she was being nice….

\- I thought you came to train, not to be lying on the floor - Suki said laughing

\- I came to give you good news- she said happy, seeing Zumi happy was rare - I found the avatar and you said he was no longer here- she said laughing and imposing

-That's great- Suki begged that her performance wasn't so bad - you came for that and I thought you were coming for me and the unagi - she said laughing, then she saw Zumi, she had her gaze off - something else happened?

-yes ... - Zumi said without seeing anything but the floor of the dojo

\- Zumi, tell me, I'm your friend - she said with a soft smile

\- Zhao, Zhao stepped by - her tone became poisonous - I was about to catch the avatar but when he escaped the ship was damaged because of him, we had to point at a port for the repairs of the Wani - she breathed his fists were smoky - Zhao was there, He is obnoxious, arrogant, silly and…. the women who are close to him always seem uncomfortable, scared- Suki hoped she didn't get to where he thought this was going - thanks to some things I was left alone with him in his tent ... he found out that I found the avatar, he scoffed but when I stay with him - Zumi breathed, trembling, Suki put her hand on his shoulder

\- if you don't want to continue you can stop - she said quietly

\- no, I - Zumi took a deep breath again - the man approached and began to touch I tried to move away but he grabbed my hand and waist, and began to lower and his lips ... it was, I wanted him not to approach me and then I - Zumi was shaking, I get a little tears

-it's all right - Suki said reassuringly- I'm going to break that guy's nose, all the Kyoshi warriors will do it - Zumi let out a small laugh

-very late - she said looking at Suki - when he touched my mouth I reacted and broke his nose, I also burned his hand ... then the uncle came and almost killed the guy, and the crew ... they also tried - she said huddled where Suki

\- Well, we should make a group to kill Zhao - Suki said laughing

Zumi was not good at sharing feelings, she was not good socially and besides that she continued to believe that the fire nation was not so bad, Zumi would snuggle up to someone she trusted when she felt bad, Suki had no idea where she got that habit because with what she knew about Zumi's childhood possibly no one cuddled her up or snuglee her

The tears stopped and the other warriors came, they all ended up talking about the boys and girls they liked and from time to time Zumi made a comment like '' that boy is hot but ... '' or '' who wouldn't love you, you can kick they butt '', they all laughed and almost all remembered how Suki believed at thirteen that Zumi was flirting with her.

-Zumi, I almost forgot, a few months ago a merchant came and we bought things for a play and as you know about that you should guide us - said Lin smiling at Zumi

-Seriously, of course I'll help - said Zumi, standing up from the dojo- show me where it is, maybe I can bring the girls to help- Zumi said, the warriors looked at each other

\- the girls are busy, I don't think they can help - said Suki

-Too bad, in any case, let's go- the girls guided Zumi, the plan was going perfectly

Suki practical with the warriors who were not with Zumi, but her mind was eating away, hearing Zumi tell about that man, seeing her cry was almost unthinkable for her, the only times she saw Zumi cry was when they got drunk at fourteen and the uncle scold them and when she finished speaking about the scar, no one from the earth kingdom needs reasons to hate the fire lord but all the people in the village had that personal motive and now they hate Zhao too .

When the boy who had his butt kicked arrived and then apologized, she realized she had a new crush, spirits, between Zumi and Sokka, Zumi was much better she wondered when his taste fell so low, then she remembered that she came out with the 'foam mouth boy' and she thought Sokka was fine.

The afternoon passed and she saw how the girls who did not debut laughed and sang, Zumi shouted at them with orders on how to act, vocalize, mobilize and how to fall to death with grace in acting, Zumi did not play the heroine but the spirit that was tied to the heroine thanks to the curse of the girl that was inherited from the family, the story was a common one about spirits and goodness, Lin had to play the heroine because according to Zumi Lin was the only one who moved with grace from a warrior queen that would make the entire nation sigh besides Suki, it wasn't flirting, the clothes were green, gold and blue and Zumi used a golden mask to be the spirit.

The girls could not believe that being elite warriors they felt more tired from trying to put on a play than from training all day, the costumes were comfortable and memorizing was more difficult, and Zumi being the leader was scary but it didn't matter, it was a good afternoon, until Zumi disappeared from the place.

\- you're improving - said Suki with a smile

\- seriously? - Sokka said happily, maybe he had a crush on Suki

\- Yep, you have improved - she said happily, hitting his shoulder

-It must be because of the teacher- a voice was heard at the door of the dojo, Suki was paralyzed, oh spirits, Zumi, if she recognized a friend of the avatar it would all be in vain- are you a new recruit? - Zumi said

-no, she's just teaching me - said Sokka - why are you wearing a golden mask and that dress? - Sokka asked

-play, we are practicing, I am a spirit - said Zumi pointing to the mask

-something in your voice is familiar to me - said Sokka analyzing

Sokka was embarrassed a while ago by his attitude to Suki, then it was comfortable to be with her and then the rare girl with short loose hair, golden spirit mask and loose greenish blue dress appeared, but something in the girl's voice was familiar.

-If you're improving, I could fight you - said the girl with a mask

-Sure- Sokka wanted the girl to stay to know why she seemed familiar, he don´t expect that with a few movements the girl would turn the dress into a shorts type, that was skillful and then the fight began, she was faster than Suki, more violent too, also knocked Sokka down in a second, something he was sure of was that three girls had kicked his butt and only one was the enemy, the girl gave him her hand and said it was good, then he recognized the voice and the movements, oh spirits, she was the girl from the fire nation

Sokka saw Suki to protect her and realized that Suki seemed nervous not scared, wait Sokka thought, they know each other

\- if you stay you could see the play my dear new girl- said leaving and going somewhere

\- She is a firebender - Sokka said when he saw that the masked woman had left

\- I know - said Suki who seemed to think something in her head

\- who is hunting the avatar - said Sokka trying to highlight the fact

-I know - Suki said in response

\- and you know her -said Sokka dumbfounded

-yes- said Suki with a smile

\- can you explain me?. Please - Sokka said without trying to show emotion

\- She is a friend and nobody believed that the avatar would return, so you arrived and we had to prevent Zumi from leaving forever and you were hurt - Suki said justifying

\- that's why the girls chase Aang to prevent him from approaching the crazy princess - said Sokka connecting all the dots

\- don't call her that - she said with complaint - she's a good person, it's just complicated

-We should go today- said Sokka - although we will could see the play….

-what? - Suki said looking at Sokka - no, no and no, if she recognizes you it will end very, very bad

\- I understand, but you have to tell me why you support her, she is from the fire nation and wants to catch the avatar - said Sokka, he barely knew Suki but Suki seemed smart

\- because first; not all are bad according to their nation, that we learned from her, secondly, she has never attacked us, cheated or tried to hurt and finally they are orders from the fire lord and although she is good and you don't know how much I wanted her to leave that nation Forever, she is loyal to her country and people and she was ordered to capture the avatar - Suki said firmly

\- I understand, and I'm sorry for reacting so badly and for believing that you were a girl and not a warrior- said Sokka and then Suki gave him a kiss

\- Sokka, I'm a warrior but also a girl- she said with a soft smile, Sokka thought she was melting- but don't say that in front of Zumi, she doesn't usually insult but if you say something like that she will insult you and try to burn all your body

\- so that's what happened at the north pole- said Sokka as he left the place

-one more thing- Sukki saw Sokka with penetrating eyes- don't let Zumi catch the avatar, that's the worst thing that could happen - then he did silently - and if you see an idiot named Zhao break his nose for me - finish

\- I thought you wanted your friend to succeed - Sokka said looking at Suki

\- If she catches the avatar ... no one will win, Zumi is stubborn she will not give up, take care Sokka - Suki said with a smile

\- you too Suki - hugged her and ran to Aang and her sister

he thought it would be difficult to convince Aang, who had a group of fans here, to left but to his surprise it was not, apparently he had almost drowned because of the unagi and Katara wanted to continue on his way, that night they left, at the same time that a play began

\- but golden spirit why are you getting angry and leaving my side - said Lin

\- because I can finally, because I am no longer tied - she moved around the stage - I have loved you, my confinement made me come to love you but I was not free to meet someone else other than humans that I did not choose, I'm leaving and I will embrace with my anger what is left of our time together, your mistakes will no longer fall on me-she approached and touched Lin's cheek, which in this case was Kaida the young woman from a noble family haunted by demons - I have loved you but love is not accepting pain for the other, it is not kneeling for the other, I will be there when necessary but this time you will suffer alone because love is not being hurt by the other and you only see me as a tool to release your curse - Zumi left the stage and the second act ended

As soon as the play finished, all the girls rested, laughed and more, the little girls give them food and laughed, even the Wani's crew saw the play, the uncle gave everyone tea and chatted later.

When Zumi left the island, she followed the avatar's trail and Suki decided with the other warriors that she would go to help the world, although it made them sad to leave and the possibility that Zumi would return and not find them, but Zumi would surely not return, she would be looking to the avatar.

at least for now she would hope that Sokka wouldn't allow Zumi to catch the avatar, that would keep her safe

\- I would like you to say luck but you will not - said Zumi going up to the Wani

-no, I don't want you to catch the avatar but I also don't believe in luck- said Suki smiling

-right - she said laughing getting on the Wani, Iroh stood in front of Suki and smiled

-Grace for not telling Zumi about the avatar - he said smiling - and supporting her for what happened with Zhao- the word Zhao came out as an insult

-why weren't you there to defend her? - Suki asked looking into his eyes

-I did not know what was going to happen- he said with resignation- but I will not let that man get close, if I see him try something one more time, I will kill him - Iroh's eyes were angry

-I hope so - Suki said and the Wani left

luck exists, it is cruel and ruthless, as cruel as the spirits that condemn children to fight a war, like the spirits that let a father burn his daughter, like the spirit that gave life to take her away, he thought humming the spirit playful but he did not know cruelty but he kwon about luck and luck for chaos and war was good.

  
_is time to play_   
_it's time to risk_   
_they move slowly_   
_with song in the breeze_

  
_and says that the game gonna finalize_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zumi did not recognize Sokka because he was dressed as a Kyoshi warrior, and he was not on alert.
> 
> deleted scene
> 
> \- Everyone on this ship hates Zhao !! - cried Teruko forcefully - and if you don't, go to the hell and get out of here - everyone raises their glasses  
> \- chers !!!! - say angry to the crew  
> \- If someone goes with me, we will break Zhao's stupid face and cut him ... - The general enters the room and sees the crew.  
> \- Give me a drink - he says in a tired voice - if Zhao comes back here ... - Iroh's face darkened - well, he won't leave this place  
> \- chers !! - They all say, and they know that the general's words are true, and everyone on the ship will do the same if Zhao returns and tries to hurt the princess.


	4. Boredom thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka, Katara and Aang are surrounded by the ocean thinking about their journey until now and their sworn enemy, an angry princess

Maybe the angry princess is not so bad, Sokka thought seeing that he could not do much in a while, sitting on the back of a bison with the avatar his sister and surrounded by miles of water, the cold air reminded him of home, at times he didn't understand how the rest of the world could live with such a hot climate.

And here in the cold he was thinking about everything that had happened and he was sure ... almost certainly, that the angry princess was not bad..., she was not cruel and even helped a few times, according to him the time of the pirates was also helpful because despite not looking good, thanks to Zhao he knew that men could be degenerate and take Katara. even though tied to a tree, it protected her in a certain way

sometimes he liked not to think about things that already happened, like Jet and how he almost killed an entire town sometimes he thought that the scar girl was more moral than Jet despite chasing them around the world and trying to catch, as Katara says ´ ´the last hope of the world´´, but besides hitting Sokka's pride several times she never tried to kill them even when she shot fireballs at them.

but something that he didn't want to think about was the fact that he found out why Suki wanted to break Zhao's nose, he was a pervert. Sokka was grateful to the ponytail for keeping Zhao from getting close to Katara when Aang was talking to Roku.

He still remembered Zhao's disgusting expression, and ponytail anger, and the three of them were tied to the guy's mercy and Sokka remembered the panic he felt, not being able to do anything at all, just seeing, not being able to defend his family again and then the angry princess screamed

-you are shit Zhao !!! - Zhao turned and saw the tied girl, and went towards her, moving away from Katara, Katara's gaze was of terror and at the moment that Zhao was in front of anger princess, even though she showed to be intimidating, she had that same fear in the eyes

Zhao approached, she kicked and cursed, also burned him, Zhao just laughed out loud at her resistance, Sokka's blood froze when Zhao made the comment that it wasn't the first time, but the girl didn't seem to show weakness despite of the perverted man, when Zhao stood in front of the door waiting for Aang to come out and stopped seeing them Sokka felt safer

-are you fine ? - It was heard almost like a whisper from the girl towards Katara  
-I ... - Katara must have felt the same, confusion - yes ... - her sister also said it softly - and you?  
\- I will be, when I manage to break her face again - said the girl between her teeth and tired, after that moment when she seemed on her side, everything returned to normal and the subject was not discussed, except that if they saw Zhao again Sokka was sure he would use his boomerang to kill him.

The rest sounds good with the cold air on him face and on Apa's chair, so he stopped thinking and tried to rest, after a while he was snoring at one end of the chair tired of just seeing water.

even though Katara liked ... even if she loved water, seeing so much water bothered her, she wanted to learn to bend properly and at this step she would not be able to learn anything, the icy breeze was calming, and she played with the water while her brother snored and Aang could only see the sky in Apa's head.

she never thought of leaving the South Pole, she never thought of seeing so much and feeling hot, seeing so many animals and getting into so much trouble was never in her plans, meeting so many people and meeting enemies, allies and people who did not know if they were friends or allies , Zumi was among those.

The girl was intriguing to Katara, the big scar, the short ponytail and the back of her head shaved like her brother's, with armor and a vocabulary not very friendly but never used with them, she wondered if she was good, when they were caught in Cresent island by Zhao that man tried to get closer and the girl distracted him, that was noble, especially when he saw how Zumi's eyes had half tears when neither his brother nor Zhao saw.

\- are you fine? - The question was a surprise, the voice that screamed at him countless times, that threw fireballs at them, that never gave up despite much, had become weak and whispering  
\- yes…. - It was the only thing she could say, in the end how many years Zumi have?, they seemed of similar age and just taller than her maybe shorter than Sokka- and you?  
-I will be, when I manage to break his face again - those words came out with anger, and resentment an anger that he never heard as she yelled at them to hand over Aang, then she analyzed the words ... again, that means that Zhao had already tried.

In a certain way she was scared when they were with Jeong Jeong and Zhao appeared chasing them instead of Zumi, then she remembered that she had seen her in the abbey when she was with Bato, she should not feel comfortable knowing that her ´´ arch enemy´´ as Sokka tells her is free and chasing them and seeing how despite the impossible situations she is always still found they, she feel calm knowing that she is still alive

practicing with the water was reassuring but she was seriously getting fed up and thinking about Zumi and Zhao was getting fed up but she wasn't sleepy like her brother, she wondered how Aang could be looking at the air without thinking about anything, she wanted to be as calm as Aang.

what is he supposed to do ?! When he find the water control master, what will he do next? And if they don't want to teach her how Jeong Jeong didn't want to and he had a deadline, and if the fire nation wasn't that bad, he had seen it were bad but not that bad, he didn't even believe that Zumi was bad, she saved him from Zhao like the Blue spirit, and of course then they knocked her out but it was Aang's fault for moving, he almost ended up with an arrow in his arm but he didn't because the arrow was received by her, luckily the arrow only hit the mask.

\- do you think we could be friends? - Aang said seeing Zumi on the floor in the bed of sheets he made, he thought that if she was royalty she would not like to be on the floor  
-…… - the silence was horrible for Aang, he didn't expect Zumi to say yes but the silence was the possibility that she would say yes but also no - do you think you could not break your pacts? - Zumi said in a neutral tone looking at Aang and then she threw fire at him and Aang had to leave

Aang did not remember having made any pact or deal or oath to Zumi, but she did not say that they could not be friends, nor did she interrupt him while talking about Kuzon, besides that she rescued him, they should be able to be friends, there was hope that one day she would stop chasing and help them.

but he still felt confused, if she was upset that he broke a pact, what was that pact? Furthermore, Katara since the solstice did not speak ill of Zumi until she heard her call her name at least once and Sokka seemed to simply want to ignore the subject, maybe something happened while he was talking to Roku but nobody said anything to him. Zumi could have told him which pact he broke and everything would be easier but it seemed that Zumi did not like easy

the three were in the middle of the sea looking for the north pole, bored and all began to complain of fatigue and none was very susceptible to talking with their tangled thoughts and at that moment the water rose and attacked them then they were surrounded, the three were scared until the moment they realized they were northern water benders

Everyone's tangled thoughts disappeared for a moment from their minds, seeing the architecture, the waters and the people who greeted them, Katara only thought about the water control she would learn, Sokka at the beginning in architecture and then the beautiful girl who passed in a canoe next to them and Aang was just mesmerizing without knowing what would happen.

_the mon is no safe_

_in her place_

_the ocean gonna screen_

_and gonna drowning with range_

the sweet melody sung by the playful spirit sounded, as he headed to a boat and another stanza sang

_oh warm people_

_cold heart people_

_why you kill your hope_

_why your burn your own_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a part of the chapter, when they found the northern water tribe, they said something like we have been here for days (so if the chapter happens in a few hours before the canonical chapter begins)


	5. The Siege and enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ... give funeral treatment to the enemy? 
> 
> They are not the enemy if they do not attack 
> 
> Then let me help you before we all become enemies

There were people who were not dead and they were inside the city, she saw them while passing in her canoe and pretended that she was not astonished, that she was not confused and happy and expectant, maybe they finally accepted refugees, maybe there would be no more blood in fountains or people dying of hypothermia instead of getting out of war.

Then she saw that the thing they were riding was an animal and then that the boy had tattoos…. The avatar, she did not know if she was happy or not, she did not know, but she would soon be sixteen, she would be today and although she was happy to be considered capable, she did not want to be compromised, she did not even know the boy and if she could not go out to take care of the bodies it would feel terrible

She felt dark like a wave of cold water on top of her and after arriving at her house that looked like a palace began preparations for a party that did not seem to bring true joy, but maybe the avatar can prevent more deaths.

The room where her party would take place was wide and smooth, the dances and the etiquette were known by heart, the poetry and the songs but since it was her celebration she did not even dance, it was a shame to be the only thing she really liked about the parties.

the soft music the people smiling, she felt happy because the people were happy but, at the cost of what? the water control show that she had seen so many times but enjoyed it, despite everything she knew did not take away the joy of his home, it hurt to feel good about that, to feel happy way even though you just follow the waters you find dead slowly hovering, rotting and snow covers the smell.

The boy is nice, she had never been attracted to someone, maybe because she doesn't talk to many people, but the boy was kind, he was cute and awkward, he was nice so she accepted for an outing, it would be good to take his thoughts away from something she never thought that later his thoughts were going to central in Sokka, it seems that he actually liked the boy from the sister tribe.

-no!!! - Katara shouted loudly to Pakku the same man who turned when the others got his hands dirty  
\- no? - He said cynical but Pakku, himself was cynical so Yue was not surprised  
\- I dare you, you and I, or are you afraid? - she said with anger and strength - I have seen girls fight and they are stronger and I will show you - said Katara determined, Yue saw with amazement and cunning, she would like to be that strong, she was sweet, she loved simple things, but Katara was challenging a teacher and she wasn't shaking

Yue saw everything and prayed in their minds, Katara was imposing, yes, but not because she was stronger, not because she had good movements, she had none of that but she got up after falling, she kept fighting a losing battle for what she believed, she took firm steps without fear and Yue's skin prickled, she was never that strong.

she buried and prayed, smiled and supported, she didn't fight, she wasn't strong, she only served to dance, she only served to be a princess and smile and just like Pakku look away, she was not strong, but somehow Katara despite losing she won, Pakku agreed to teach her, she won.

Everything hurt, every part of her body hurt, her ears or ears because she was not listening well with one and the other was currently buzzing, and her vision, already bad for being one-eyed, was blurred, getting out of the water was a miracle, she lay down on the ground wet sand maybe she wasn't sure what she was lying on but it hurt a lot to think about.

In the first place, one thing is for Zhao to mess with her personally, which is why she has been able to hit him all the times ,few, but not pleasant and that she would like to forget, another is that he messes with her crew and a very different one is that he tried to kill her, everything hurt but he had to move, the uncle should believe that she died and if she was lucky Zhao too.

Standing was one of the most difficult parts but she managed it, she walked under the pier slowly with fatigue, it reminded her of the time she went out to look for shells at night with Azulon, but since they were not allowed to go out they had to be silent, in the end with her falling off a cliff and returning to the beach house pretending that nothing happened, the good thing is that that time Azulon was on her side and convinced father that nothing was happening.

Just like that time the pain was a lot but stopping was worse, then it was when an armored figure approached, the options were limited, if it was Zhao's certain death, if not, she didn't see because they would think it would be wrong to take Zhao to the wounded princess, but it was the uncle

she ran to him, he hugged her gently and thought it would be good to sleep at the end,she was safe with the uncle, then she would have time to go for the avatar… ..

black snow, the sky darkens over them, while they bury bodies, she knew from listening to conversations what the black snow meant and ran to the city a battle was going to start, she was afraid, she was terrified and climbed the wall, something that very few told them that he had excellent vision, sometimes she hated it, she could see the ships approaching, her prison would have war.

her father wanted to protect her and she understood, he left her with Sokka after a failed plan, she knew it was her father's greatest treasure but she also knew that most did not release a treasure.

She went out in the canoe, she swam, she got hot, she got up and on the way was tired, but she was not allowed to unload, she would not let Zhao win, she would never allow it, then he smelled something, a familiar smell that when she was ten and decided to escape to play in the street and she understood that she should protect his people because children should not die in the streets.

She buried the penultimate body and looked up at a crack of ice, a figure dressed in white, with hair and eyes that she would recognize, fire nation, she did not tremble, she only saw her, it was a girl, her face was burned.

Yue tried to run but she had to finish off the bodies before she had to enter the palace, it was the only thing she could do, so she didn't run, she didn't fight, she wasn't strong like Katara or smart like Sokka or chosen as the avatar, pray, crying, being kind to the dead is the only thing she had.

Then with all these thoughts in mind, she saw how the girl dressed in white crouched down to one of the bodies of the fire nation and with fire bender she set it on fire, then she looked at her

\- It will be faster that way - Zumi said seeing the eyes of the white-haired girl  
\- I bury and you burn - Yue said softly  
\- You ... give funeral treatment to the enemy? - The question came out of Zumi's mouth as if it were for herself  
\- They are not the enemy if they do not attack - Yue said looking at Zumi and smiling  
\- Then let me help you before we all become enemies - she said, extending his hand, Yue took it.

the bodies ended up having funeral treatment, there would be many more in a short time, then the girl left without saying a word and Yue went where Sokka shouldn't worry and then night fell and everyone became enemies.

the melody resounded but no one heard

_ is time to play _

_ it's time to risk _

_ they move slowly _

_ with song in the breeze _

_ and says that the game gonna start  _

_ the separation is make _

_ the separation is break _

_ oh tui and la  _

_ why you give a presente _

_ to the creation of agni  _

the melody sang high and then the ice broke, the siege arrived at the crystal jail, Zhao was smiling, Iroh was preparing and begging for his girl, Yue only thought about the people hiding in their houses, it was just the same as they always did and in her mind she repeats to calm herself from the chaos

_heel tip_

_return_

_heel tip_

_one two three change_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but honestly I really like it, and say me if I wrote Agreed instead of Siege
> 
> I love the fact that Zumi and Yue behave wanting to do their best for their people, in addition to burying the corpses in silence without importing the nation, it seems to me a good point of connection ...

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko : Zumi  
> Azula : Azulon  
> Mai: ....... well i dont have ideas , please say me the male name .... same for Ty Lee.....
> 
> please


End file.
